Enganchado a Ti
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Un Kai x Bryan :Para la colección: Inspirado por un dibujo de Nekot. Un breve análisis de ambos personajes llevándoles al mismo punto ¿Será amor?. Lemmon.
1. ¿Admiración o Amistad?

**Serie: **Beyblade  
**Género: **Yaoi, Lemmon  
**Pareja: **Kai x Bryan

**Comentarios:** Esta historia nació en mi cabeza originada por un dibujo excelente que realizó la hermosura andante de NekoT, no es de esperarse menos si es de ella. Esta hermoso y bueno, serán tres capítulos cortos, el tercero contendrá lemmon, así que paciencia.

**«¤» E****и****gα****и****chαd****ō**** α Τϊ «¤»**

Bien, si analizamos las cosas desde un punto de vista parcial, bien se podría decir que _él _estaba prestando demasiada atención a cosas sumamente innecesarias, un buen ejemplo sería lo que ahora pensaba, tratando de encontrar una lógica, a cosas absurdas.

— ¿Vas a salir a entrenar de una vez o quieres que te castiguen por llegar tarde? – la voz ya conocida le sacó de sus cavilaciones, tomó su casco con una mano y salió de los vestidores, llevaba dicho objeto de protección bajo su brazo y su mirada un tanto perdida, caminaba sin prisa escuchando como sus demás compañeros de equipo trotaban pasándole por un costado directo al campo de entrenamiento.

Sintió en su lento caminar, como alguien a su costado pasaba y con singular confianza le daba una nalgada.

— Apresúrate Hiwatari o te castigan. – ante la nueva insistencia, corrió arrugando la frente por dicho acto realizado por uno de sus compañeros.

Mientras corría alrededor de todo el campo, justo por llegar tarde a la alineación, el entrenador le sacó y le impuso correr rodeando todo el campo de juego, llevando puesto todo el equipo, hombreras, casco y todo. Bufó rodando los ojos e hizo caso.

Los minutos eran eternos y tan solo corría volteando continuamente al centro donde todos practicaban las jugadas que ya conocían y pensaban en nuevas. Enfocó su vista sin querer en quien llevaba un cuatro en el uniforme usado en los entrenamientos, le vio lanzar el balón lejos, era el de mejor brazo y por ello tenía su actual posición.

Ya le conocía de hacía mucho tiempo, tenían alrededor de tres años formando parte del equipo de football americano de la universidad y habían compartido preparatoria por año y medio más, lo cual, sin poder evitarlo, los llevó a conocerse muy bien, llegando a ser, sin duda alguna, amigos.

Pero, justo tenía las últimas dos temporadas de juegos, planteándose una pregunta que le carcomía, y más allá de ello, le inquietaba en demasía, en verdad, no lograba comprender su comportamiento.

¿Qué le estaba llevando a observar por largos lapsos a su amigo Bryan?

¿Admiración?. Quizá

Porque no, después de todo el chico era bueno para jugar, tenía el mejor brazo de todo el equipo y con ello les había llevado a muchísimas victorias en lo largo de aquellos meses. Fuera del ámbito deportivo, aunque solitario, era una persona de noble sentimiento, que en un principio solo entro a jugar para que le dieran la beca completa y así evitarle una carga a su madre, quien había cuidado de él por ella misma toda su vida. Trabajaba antes de entrar al equipo para costear sus estudios y además era responsable cuando se dedicaba a algo.

Pero eso lo sabía desde el año y medio que compartieron… ¿Por qué entonces notarlo hasta ahora?. Talvez era otra cosa.

¿Amistad?. Podría ser…

Llevaban una amistad muy sólida, a su _muy _particular forma de ser, ambos eran callados, preferían pensar antes de hablar tonterías, bromeaban, tan solo entre ellos y otro compañero que se les unió a las líneas hacía un año, ganándose el título de '_Novato del año' _. Titulo muy _ingenioso _si le preguntaban a Kai. Bryan siempre estaba ahí cuando se le necesitaba, si algo andaba mal, sabía brindar apoyo, hablar lo necesario, aconsejar y en su momento, callar.

Era hasta donde Kai recordaba, la persona con quien más había compartido tiempo, momentos importantes, así como hablado sobre sus más íntimos secretos, sus deseos y sus objetivos. Ambos conocían las manías del otro, los defectos, las virtudes… ambos sabían escucharse, no solo oír lo que el otro dijese, si no, conocerse. Eran en una simple y corta palabra... amigos.

Lo que le llevaba a pensar que talvez era esa la extraña insistencia de su vista por vagar a través de su cuerpo cuando coincidían en las duchas, por observarle desde la banca cuando estaba descansando sus diez minutos, por ver los gestos que hacía cuando lanzaba el valón, el ceño fruncido cuando se trataba de que alguien de otro equipo le hablara, o memorizar las facciones arriscadas y las falsas disculpas que les daba a todas las chicas que le invitaban a salir, incluyendo a todas las porristas.

Quizá, solo quizá de eso se trataba.

No, para que engañarse a sí mismo, sonrió de lado aumentando la velocidad a su carrera, desvió un momento la vista una vez más al campo y le vio, ahí estaba Bryan parado justo en medio de todo el equipo, tal cual si fuera el entrenador, platicando en voz alta talvez algún cambio en una jugada, o podría ser una nueva.

Por un momento la mirada lila se conectó con la roja, parecían haberse sonreído sin siquiera mover un solo músculo de sus rostros, era una extraña pero interesante conexión.

Kai terminó por fin de correr, detuvo su andar algo agitado, camino lento hasta donde estaban los vasos y el contenedor de agua, bebiendo de ella en varias ocasiones pero sin exagerar ya que luego no podría continuar como debía.

Bryan hizo un ademán con la mano a los chicos del equipo y comenzó a caminar hacia él a paso lento, los demás parecieron seguir con el entrenamiento, el cual, divididos en dos grupos pequeños, se alineaban para comenzar a intentar anotar, tal como si fuera un partido real.

El chico de cabellos claros y ojos del mismo color, sacó su casco y lo tomó con una mano, caminando con la vista fija en un solo objetivo, sus ojos no despegaban la mirada de unos rojos que le miraban por sobre el vaso con el que bebía agua.

— ¿Eres ahora el capitán? – preguntó Kai, extendiéndole el vaso que antes usara, lleno de agua para su amigo.

— Le insistí a Hitoshi que tú hacías mejor trabajo pero…

Kai negó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

— Te lo ganaste. – y nuevamente, esa sonrisa que solo se reflejaba en la mirada, que talvez muchos pudieran ignorar si les miraban, pensando que solo miraban seriamente al otro, pero ellos se entendían.

— Gracias. – acordó. – Y ahora serás el tackled así que prepara esa condición para recibir mis pases. – sonrió, esta vez mostrando una diminuta flexión de lado en sus labios.

— Ya la tengo. – presumió bromeando, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia los demás, habiendo terminado ese día su castigo. Bryan se quedó quieto tomando agua aún.

Su pensamiento distraído en miles de pensamientos.

**.:TBC:.**

_**¤Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K¤**_

_"…Todas la pasiones son buenas cuando uno es dueño de ellas, y todas son malas cuando nos esclavizan…"  
__R_o_u_s_e_a_u  
—.—.—.—.—.—.—._

Bien, veamos… creo que fue todo por hoy, es corto como dije en un principio y el siguiente contiene el análisis de Bryan. Para llegar a la pervertida… digo, a la conclusión en el tercer capítulo con ambos en un delicioso Lemmon n.n

A quien ya me pedía otro de esta pareja… ahí lo tienes lindura. Y gracias por el dibujo que me inspiro. Artista: **NekoT**

Besos.

Espero sus comentarios. Gracias por leer.


	2. Respeto y Confianza

**Serie: **Beyblade  
**Género: **Yaoi, Lemmon  
**Pareja: **Kai x Bryan

**«¤» E****и****gα****и****chαd****ō**** α Τϊ «¤»**

Justo terminar el entrenamiento de ese día le dejaba por demás satisfecho, no estaba del todo contento con ser el nuevo capitán, habiendo suplido a su amigo, pero no había notado cambio alguno de Kai para con él, ningún tipo de resentimiento, o alguna agresión, nada cambiaba, y eso, le llevaba a pensar seriamente lo que sucedía.

Por un lado, estaba el hecho de que Kai siempre quiso llegar a tener dicha posición, pero en los últimos partidos, más específicamente en las dos ultimas temporadas, algo venía cambiando con él, no lograba entender ¿Qué cosa era?, pero estaba seguro de que tal hecho no era solo en su imaginación.

Su rendimiento como capitán nunca bajó, había que admitirlo y darle su crédito ante eso, más su actitud antes de entrar al campo, su forma de ser entre clases, cuando se veían, incluso pudo notar una falta de concentración en los entrenamientos, era algo curioso que no afectara los partidos. Aunque eso era en realidad su última preocupación.

La curiosidad y consternación por su amigo, le llevaban a un recorrido analítico, hasta ahora en lo que recordaba de conocer a Kai, no le había visto comportarse así, además, siempre habían compartido todo, una de las cosas que mayormente les caracterizaba en su relación de amigos era la confianza.

Si, tal y como lo pensó, la confianza siempre es una parte fundamental en cualquier tipo de relación, en la actualidad y hasta ahora, ellos solo eran amigos y…

Un momento.

Bryan detuvo su andar, llevaba en una mano las hombreras y en otra el casco, iban directo a las duchas, puesto que ese día, habían acabado su entrenamiento. El pensamiento del chico de claros ojos voló y arriscó la frente sin entender.

¿Solo amigos?

Eran acaso ellos, tan solo… ¿Amigos?

Porque no podían tener otro título más a ese. ¿Cierto?, Bryan analizó por un momento.

Ellos compartían todo, tenían ya años de conocerse y tiempo de ser amigos, podía y debía admitir que Kai no era feo, pero… - reanudó su andar. – Jamás hasta ahora en su no tan corta existencia se vio analizando tal cosa, pensando en si otro hombre era atractivo a la vista o no, por lo que descartó el asunto inmediatamente, aunque algo en el fondo le hizo meditar un par de cosas más.

Hasta hoy en su vida, se había dedicado a la escuela, su trabajo y por supuesto, el bienestar de su madre, quien era la única persona que tenía en el mundo, claro, si de lazos sanguíneos hablaban, talvez el hombre que le engendró siguiera vivo, pero eso estaba lejos de interesarle y mucho más de preocuparle. Sabía también que desde que comenzó a conocer a Kai este se convirtió en alguien especial.

Compartían la _confianza_ mutua para revelarse sus respectivas preocupaciones y las dudas que surgieran con el paso del tiempo, como es común ante el crecimiento, las personas se llenan de dudas y temores, y en muchas ocasiones no tienes con quien compartir dichas sensaciones, dicha angustia, porque sencillamente no tienes la confianza suficiente en alguien para abrirle tu corazón y aceptar que hay cosas que llegan a quitarte el sueño, por insignificantes que en ese momento parezcan.

No era un erudito en el asunto de relaciones amorosas, pero había escuchado mencionar que la base de cualquier relación era eso, la confianza, según lo que su madre había dicho en incontables ocasiones acerca de sentimientos, entre ellos el amor, parecía ser algo complicado, algo que estaba lejos de comprender.

O al menos eso creyó en aquel momento. Siguiendo con su pensamiento, llegó hasta los casilleros, estaban repletos, algunos solo entraban a la ducha y se limpiaban el sudor rápidamente para luego irse, era algo común puesto que muchos traían carro y decidían asearse mejor en casa, o talvez tuvieran prisa.

Se sentó en una banca y comenzó a retirar su calzado, retirando también todo el equipo de protección que se necesitaba. Una vez quedó tan solo en pantalón, subió un pie a la banca donde se hallaba sentado, flexionando la rodilla para recargar en esta su antebrazo. Personas iban y venían dentro del lugar, y nula era la atención que ponía ante ellos. Su mente estaba lejos de ahí.

Rememoraba las palabras que su madre hubiera dicho alguna ocasión, trayendo a colación que además de la confianza, también el respeto era un principio básico en todo tipo de relación, ya se refirieran a las amorosas, amistosas, fraternales, o cualquiera, según su memoria recordaba.

Fue en ese momento que creyó entender. Recordaba una ocasión en que Kai y él habían puesto sus ojos en la misma chica, curioso, pero cierto, eran tan solo chicos de preparatoria, despertando fuertemente a la sexualidad, reconociendo el placer como una exquisita sensación, la chica en ese tiempo, se fijó en Kai, habían quedado en que no habría problema alguno si llegase a fijarse en uno o el otro, pero el chico de ojos rojos no respetó en ese momento dicho pacto _silencioso, _puesto que rechazó a la chica, jamás la buscó aunque le atrajera, debido a que según él, traicionaría la confianza y respeto que como amigos, sentían. Argumentando en aquel momento que había muchas más chicas que ya se fijarían en él. —Presuntuoso — murmuró Bryan recordando aquel momento.

Si ellos compartían el suficiente respeto para no dañarse, la suficiente confianza para no mentirse, y el cariño para extrañarse, y mejor aún necesitarse. ¿Entonces porque seguían siendo amigos?

Pensó en Kai, recordó cada uno de sus gestos y sus facciones, trajo a su mente los profundos ojos rojos que tanto le agradaba ver, la diminuta y carnosa boca que se fruncía cuando no le parecía algo, sobre todo cuando el entrenador le giraba órdenes, sabía que odiaba ser asediado, detestaba ser juzgado y sobre todo, el ser reprimido.

Las pálidas mejillas, las grandes y toscas manos, su cabello que siempre parecía guardar algo en su interior por lo abultado y despeinado, el cuerpo que sin querer tantas ocasiones observó en las regaderas compartidas, eran pocas las regaderas que tenían puerta para encerrarse y disfrutar de la digna privacidad, era por ello que muchos llegaban rápido para ganar alguna de esas, a otros pocos les importaba. Y Kai era uno de ellos.

De pronto se vio sumergido en pensamientos poco decentes, recordó en ese instante que Kai se veía tan distante y sobre todo ausente desde hacía tiempo y eso primeramente le había llevado a pensar en él. Entonces, si usaba la lógica. . .

¿Acaso Kai analizaba la misma situación?

Sonrió de lado y viéndose solo en el lugar, retiró su pantalón girando su vista a otra banca no tan alejada de la suya, en la cual se encontraba la ropa sucia de Kai, lo que le llevaba a saber, que aún estaba ahí.

Una sonrisa perversa se plasmó en sus labios.

— Que sea hoy, Kai. – manifestó caminando en una dirección y con un fijo pensamiento en la mente, uno que ciertamente no era muy casto y mucho menos decente.

**.:TBC:.**

_**¤Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K¤**_

_"…La vida no es sino una continua sucesión de oportunidades para sobrevivir..."  
Gabriel G. Márquez_

_-- o -- o -- o --_

Primero que nada, quiero agradecer por sus amables y siempre bien recibidos comentarios. Por otro lado, quiero hacerles una aclaración sobre lo que viene en el capítulo siguiente que será puro lemmon, estos dos capis fueron en verdad solo una antesala que quise hacer notar para que vean que ellos se quieren desde hace tiempo, que ya se gustaban y demás pero que no se habían puesto a pensar en ellos de _esa _forma y hasta ahora que se dieron cuenta se lo van a decir. El lemmon es más que nada un capricho mío, sobre todo porque fue lo primerito que me hizo pensar el dibujo de nuestra artista NekoT que por ella hice este fic. OwO y ese exquisito dibujo... tu sigue practicando bella damita hermosa, mira que extrañas locuras salen de mi mente al ver tus excelentes dibujitos. Gracias por ello.

Y gracias a quienes me dejaron su valioso comentario. Dama Gris. Mai-Ojitos-Hiwatari. NeKoT. Darck Alexa Hiwatari. Aika Mizaki.

Muchas gracias, nos vemos a la próxima con el lemmon.

**Kisses**


	3. Quizás, es amor

Kai estaba en una de las duchas individuales, había preferido aislarse de los otros para no comenzar con su extraña y últimamente insistente afición de voltear a ver a su amigo, los demás ante su vista pasaban desapercibidos, pero no él

**Serie: **Beyblade  
**Género: **Yaoi, Lemmon  
**Pareja: **Kai x Bryan

**ADVERTENCIA:** El contenido de este capítulo, como ya había avisado con anterioridad es puro lemmon. Lo que es igual a puro sexo explícito a mí parecer, un poco de lenguaje obsceno. Estoy avisando porque no quiero reclamo alguno sobre ello.

**«¤» E****и****gα****и****chαd****ō**** α Τϊ «¤»**

Kai estaba en una de las duchas individuales, había preferido aislarse de los otros para no comenzar con su extraña y últimamente insistente afición de voltear a ver a su amigo, los demás ante su vista pasaban desapercibidos, pero no _él_.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados tallando su cabello, la espuma se corrió hasta su rostro, por lo que giró el cuerpo quedando frente a la regadera, sintiendo el agua apenas fresca limpiarle los restos de jabón, llevándose con ella todo a su paso. Apoyó la palma de sus manos sobre la pared y bajó la cabeza, logrando con ello enjuagar también su cabello, el cual caía hasta los hombros.

Se exaltó fuertemente al sentir un par de manos sobre las suyas y una persona muy pegada a su espalda, estuvo a punto de golpear a quien fuera ese intruso, cuando la voz susurrante sobre su oído le dejó paralizado, antes de siquiera mover un dedo.

— Creo que tenemos que hablar… - había solicitado, o mejor dicho, _ordenado _la otra voz.

Kai ligeramente se movió, dio un paso al frente para despegar su cuerpo del otro, pero no volteó, tampoco hizo nada por evitar el contacto de las otras manos sobre las suyas.

— ¿Es tan importante que no puedes esperar a que salga de bañarme? – preguntó en tono de broma, tratando con ello de ocultar el nerviosismo que luchaba por dominar su cuerpo.

Más el recién llegado no parecía tener ganas de retirarse, mucho menos de alejarse aunque fuese un poco, por el contrario, dio una vez más un paso al frente empujando el cuerpo de Kai hasta la pared, atrapándole entre ella y su cuerpo.

— Pero que…

— Es _muy _importante, en verdad. – aclaró hablando de forma modulada. El corazón de Kai latió a una velocidad que no pensó fuera saludable o si quiera posible. Echó entonces su cuerpo hacia atrás, girando para apresar al otro de un movimiento contra una de las paredes laterales del estrecho baño.

— Habla entonces… - manifestó una vez tenía la ventaja, manteniendo presas las muñecas del otro contra la pared, al igual que el cuerpo ajeno.

Fue el momento en que ambas miradas chocaron por primera vez en ese lapso, Kai supo al instante lo que quería hablar Bryan, y este último quiso sonreír cuando se fijó como Kai había captado el mensaje silencioso.

— ¿Por qué has estado tan distante?. ¿Es que algo importante te preocupa? – cuestionó Bryan tan solo retomando un tema que era obvio ambos ya habían comprendido.

— No te des tanto mérito. – fue la escueta contestación que Kai dio.

Bryan conocía el significado de tal respuesta, habiendo entendido que el otro estuvo pensando en él todo ese tiempo, haciéndoselo saber de una peculiar manera, aunque tan solo estaba comprobando lo que ya sabía.

El silencio entonces fue el que se apoderó del pequeño lugar, el agua seguía cayendo, la mirada de los otros fija en el par de ojos contrarios. Bryan parpadeó y dejó sus ojos cerrados, plasmando una sonrisa que Kai no supo como clasificar.

— Yo también. -

Si se tomaba esa respuesta a la ligera, no se podría comprender completamente el significado, dado la peculiar forma en que ambos chicos estaban llevando la conversación, pero Kai entendió que Bryan le confesaba también haber pensado en él, cosa que en verdad le había tomado por sorpresa.

— ¿Tan desesperado estabas que ni siquiera pudiste esperar a que saliera? – Kai se rió y chasqueó después la lengua, mientras su cabeza hacía un movimiento negativo.

— Te apuesto a que tú lo estabas más… - soltó ahora el otro, liberándose una mano, la cual llevó hasta la cintura ajena, Kai sintió el fuerte agarre y como este le apretaba contra el cuerpo del mayor. Estaba apunto de renegar cuando un nuevo movimiento le golpeo con brusquedad contra la otra pared lateral. – Podemos seguir golpeándonos contra cada pared… o podemos disfrutar el pequeño espacio que hay aquí. – dijo Bryan acercando sus labios hasta los de Kai, hablando a escasos milímetros de ellos. – Decide que prefieres… - fue el murmullo.

No hubo una contestación verbal para aquella clara proposición, tan solo el agarre de la mano de Kai sobre la nuca de Bryan, atrayéndole con fuerza hacia su rostro para eliminar cualquier espacio entre ambos, Bryan por su parte ladeó el rostro acomodándose mejor, profundizando de ese modo el nexo, ambas manos bajaron a través de los brazos de Kai hasta posarlas en la cintura, la cual apretó encajando las yemas de sus dedos a los costados.

Kai mordió el labio inferior del otro cuando sintió como le apretaba con fuerza, se separaron por un diminuto lapso, en el que Bryan sonrió de lado y lamió el hilillo de sangre que la agresión le había provocado. Volvieron a unirse en un beso aún más urgente y salvaje, ambas lenguas parecían luchar entre ellas, y los labios se movían en un compás temiblemente sincronizado.

Las manos de Bryan descendieron hasta las nalgas del otro las cuales apretó, juntando ambas caderas, Kai ahogó un gemido, se separó un poco, alejando al otro tan solo de los hombros.

— Hubiera sido bueno al menos un café primero… - bromeó, cerrando sus ojos y pegando su cabeza a la pared.

— No te gusta el café. Así que… preferí ahorrarme el rechazo. – aclaró mordiendo el pequeño hueso al que le llamaban _la manzana de adán. _ El cuello se desplegaba regalándole espacio y no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Un suave pero incitador movimiento de cadera, les hizo a ambos reprimir un gemido, Kai ayudaba y se movía sutil, apenas dando a conocer al otro que eso le estaba agradando.

Kai llevó sus manos por un viaje de exploración, palpando las caderas y todo lo que estaba a su alcance, abrió los ojos y bajó la mirada, su cabeza inclinada a un lado para darle espacio al otro en su tarea, mientras que su vista buscó su objetivo.

Tomó con singular confianza el miembro ajeno, apretándolo con una mano y moviendo de arriba abajo.

— Sabía que era la concha. – se burló.

Bryan subió sus besos hasta el oído contrario y mordiéndolo ligeramente habló.

— Quiero verte asegurar eso cuando te esté doliendo a la entrada… - se defendió, metiendo la lengua en el oído del otro, quien de pronto le tomó de los hombros con ambas manos y le alejó para mirarlo a la cara.

— ¿En que momento dijimos que tú serías…? – el reclamo fue callado cuando Bryan de un movimiento le tomó de la parte trasera de los muslos, elevándole, cosa que le obligó a tomarse de la parte superior de la puerta, además de enredar sus piernas en la cintura ajena. Sus rojos orbes demostraban clara sorpresa.

— Tú mismo acabas de aceptarlo… _cariño. _– agregó burlándose. Claramente se refería a como el otro se enredó en su cuerpo, dejando su entrada justo en el lugar que Bryan prefería.

— Idiota. – regaño removiéndose tratando de bajarse. Pero Bryan le tenía fuertemente contra la pared, además de agarrar sus piernas con fuerza.

— De seguirte moviendo así, terminaremos en el suelo… y harás que te duela el trasero antes de tiempo. – aseguró, viajó hasta el cuello ajeno, saco la lengua y la pasó por aquella parte, subiéndola hasta la mejilla, la cual dio paso a la boca, lamía tratando de meter su lengua entre los labios ajenos pero Kai había apretado ambos sin dejar entrarle, ni siquiera correspondía. – No te molestes. – pidió calmando sus burlas.

En realidad, Kai imaginó ese momento varias ocasiones, pero rápido descartaba el pensamiento, incluso llegó a soñar, despertando mojado como un adolescente. Pero en todas aquellas ocasiones, jamás terminaba él siendo el adolorido del trasero, no se había imaginado de esa forma, pero esta vez, todo parecía indicar, que no sería como lo pensó.

Bryan acomodó bien su agarre, Kai no era tan pesado como su estatura le hacía parecer, movió la cadera logrando que su miembro se moviera entre las nalgas del otro, una deliciosa sensación, para ambos. Kai arqueó su torso al sentir aquello, separándolo con esto un poco de la pared.

Momento que Bryan aprovecho para besar la clavícula, bajando un poco hasta besar los pezones, tomando uno en el proceso para morderlo. La posición que tenían no le permitía moverse como quisiera pero eso no le impedía intentarlo.

— ¿Estás listo para la mejor parte? – cuestionó Bryan subiendo en pequeños besos hasta los labios del ojirojo.

Kai había dejado de lado su molestia, tanta atención por parte del otro no le permitía seguir enojado, en ese momento la excitación podía más. No pudo ni contestar a la pregunta cuando la lengua de su _amigo _le invadía, sus labios jugaban, movían lentamente sus rostros de un lado a otro. Kai no supo ni en que momento aquel beso había cambiado, ya no era exigente pero mantenía su intensidad, no era arrebatado pero le imprimía pasión, quizá, y solo quizá podría denominarlo como un poco tierno.

Aunque esa palabra no fuera utilizada en ellos, mucho menos entre ellos con mucha frecuencia.

Gimió sintiendo como Bryan le removía su miembro pasándolo entre sus nalgas una y otra vez, mientras el beso no era cortado aún. Se removió un poco siguiendo el juego de aquel chico.

— Bájame. – pidió serio, apenas en un susurro cortado.

El otro no supo ni que había pasado pero le escuchó tan determinado que no refutó, talvez Kai no estaba preparado para algo como eso entre ellos y había decidido que no. Cosa que Bryan lamentaría no solo por lo excitado que se hallaba. Accediendo le bajó, Kai soltó hasta ese momento la puerta y suspiró.

Bryan estuvo atento a cualquier cosa que el otro hiciera, o fuera a decir, no se movió para nada, tan solo permaneció quieto, apenas y reaccionó, colocó ambas manos en la cintura de Kai pero sin atraerle, no era un movimiento que exigiera nada como en un principio, tan solo trataba de llamar la atención.

— ¿Kai, que sucedió? – preguntó agachándose un poco para buscar el rostro del otro quien miraba hacia abajo.

— Me cansé, no se como me soportas tanto tiempo. – por un momento las cejas de Bryan casi se unieron ante el gesto que hizo no comprendiendo.

Soltando una sonora carcajada segundos después al entender.

— No eres tan pesado… que exagerado eres. – reclamó, no dando tiempo a nada le giró pegándolo de pecho bruscamente contra la pared, como en un principio cuando llegó. – Entonces busquemos otra posición mejor. - declaró

Subió sus manos entrelazándolas con las de Kai, besando el oído del chico, quien apenas y logro gemir entre dolorido y placentero por las acciones del otro.

— Avísame imbécil, se te está haciendo costumbre… - fue el turno de Kai de reclamar fingiendo mayor molestia de la que pudiera sentir en esos momentos.

Pero suplidas fueron rápido sus palabras por jadeos al sentir un pequeño intruso abriéndose paso en su entrada. Bryan removía su dedo preparando aquel estrecho lugar, metiendo un segundo cuando parecía acostumbrarse al primero, llegando hasta un tercero, en el cual Kai se quejó ruidosamente.

— Eso. Ahhh. Duele. – se quejó.

— Como te quejas. – se burló Bryan mordiendo el hombro de Kai.

— Lo mismo te voy a decir idiota, cuando… aaahhh, te la meta… hasta el fondo. – logró articular sintiendo como Bryan metía y sacaba los dedos, preparándolo para lo que seguía.

Una de sus manos estaba entrelazada, pegada a la pared, mientras la otra se ocupaba de la preparación de Kai, en tanto la mano libre de este último, se aferraba a la parte baja de la espalda de Bryan, como queriéndole atraer hacia sí mismo.

Luego de lo que pareció una espera tortuosa para Bryan, terminó con dicha preparación, saco sus dedos y bajando la otra mano, acomodó su miembro en la entrada, tomando con la otra mano la cadera de Kai.

— ¿Listo _mi_ _amor_? – enfatizó el que para ambos era un ridículo apodo.

— Más te vale que lo hagas con cui… aaahhh… - Kai mordió su labio inferior cortando el gritillo, apretó los ojos sintiendo como había sido penetrado de una sola estocada. – Te dije que…

— Es mejor así, ahora relájate y acostúmbrate rápido o te dolerá más. – avisaba Bryan, ocupándose de morder con sus labios el hombro y seguir un recorrido hasta el cuello de su ahora amante.

Pasaron unos minutos más y Kai fue entonces quien comenzó a mover la cadera al frente y atrás, tan solo ligero para acostumbrarse. Una vez Bryan decidió que si no se quejaba ya era momento, salió casi por completo, penetrando de un movimiento rápido, ganándose otra queja envuelta con un gemido por parte de Kai.

— Como pasivo… -mordió su labio ahogando un gemido para luego continuar. - eres muy quejoso. – reclamo Bryan entre su movimiento de vaivén, entrando y saliendo de la húmeda y estrecha cavidad de Kai.

— Cállate… y… ve más… rápido. – logró articular, respiraba agitado como si hubiera estado corriendo una larga carrera, subió sus manos una vez más a la pared quedando a la altura de su cabeza para detenerse, el rápido movimiento le hacía casi chocar contra la loseta del baño.

Bryan imitó a Kai, colocando su mano sobre una de las del chico, entrelazando una vez más sus dedos, mientras su otra extremidad se ocupo de masturbar el desatendido miembro de Kai, el cual estaba pidiendo atención.

Ambos se movían al mismo compás, la cabeza de Kai buscó descanso en el hombro izquierdo de Bryan, mientras el movimiento seguía tanto en su miembro como en su entrada, pecho contra espalda chocaban ante cada embestida. Ambos estaban llegando al clímax, pronto tendrían un orgasmo.

El ojirojo estaba por terminar, lo cual le hizo gemir con más fuerza, avisando a Bryan quien le pidió que lo retuviera un poco, llegando así ambos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

Kai sintió que las piernas le temblaban una vez que habían terminado ambos, Bryan salió de él y le tomó de la cintura al notar su cansancio. El bicolor le manoteó y se movió colocándose bajo la regadera, tomándose de la pared para no caer.

— No seas orgulloso. – renegó Bryan ayudándole mientras le tomaba de la cintura una vez mas, chocando su pecho con la espalda ajena.

— Me tratas como a una chica. – renegó Kai.

— Y no lo eres… - aquello había sonado mas a pregunta que a afirmación, Kai indignado giró su cuerpo y empujó el de Bryan contra la puerta.

— Estúpido. – bramó riendo después al ver la burla pintada en el rostro del otro.

Nada dijo en ese momento Bryan, tan solo dio un paso al frente y tomó la cintura de Kai, pegando ese cuerpo contra el suyo de manera brusca como si reclamara propiedad. Iniciaron un beso, luchando por llevar ambos la batuta.

— A la siguiente me toca a mí. – renegó Kai siendo golpeado contra la pared bajo la regadera.

— Eso quisieras, y no sigas insistiendo porque haré que no puedas ni entrenar en un mes de lo que te va doler. – amenazó.

— ¡Ja!. Como si me fuera a dejar. Inténtalo y veremos quien sale perdiendo. – retó Kai sintiéndose seguro. Quizá era menor de estatura, talvez el otro le ganara en músculo, pero eso no quería decir que fuera mas fuerte o más rápido. Además la estrategia era su mejor habilidad y eso Bryan lo sabía bien.

— Deja de pelear… - le calló Bryan besándolo después de aquella frase. – Te lo ordena tu nuevo capitán. – bramó con autosuficiencia.

Apunto estaba de comenzar Kai con otra _aparente _disputa cuando las caricias comenzaron sobre su cuerpo y sus labios sellados fueron con los de su amante.

— Se ecológico Bryan, ya has tirado mucho agua. – se burló Kai, quien se zafó del agarre y abrió la puerta para salir. – Termina de bañarte y ya veremos quien saldrá adolorido la siguiente vez. – determinó sonriendo de lado para luego cerrar la puerta y perderse de la vista de Bryan.

— ¡No te conocía el lado optimista Kai! – gritó para que el otro le escuchara.

¤.:Fïи:.¤

_**¤Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K¤**_

_"…El amor es querer sin mirar a quien, amar sin pensar en más y soñar sin poder despertar…"  
Israel Villa de León  
.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—._

A mi punto de vista, o mejor dicho, a mi —muy— personal gusto, este es el lemmon que creo mejor me ha quedado de toda la larga lista de los que he escrito hasta ahora. ¿Por qué?, Ni yo se, talvez porque me divertí escribiéndolo y aún más imaginándolos xD jajaja en fin.

Gracias a quienes me acompañaron en mi locura, y a mi preciosa niña NeKoT que sin su enorme talento y su hermoso dibujo, no hubiera despertado mi lado morboso y perverso.


End file.
